Spongebob Lost Episode: Squidward's Murder Spree
This takes place in 2019 when I was watching Nickelodeon. It's my favorite channel because it has my favorite show, SPONGEBOB! So anyway, I was watching the end of a SpongeBob episode named "Dumped." A commercial came about a lost episode of Spongebob that's never been aired before for only one day, which was today, from between 4:30 PM to 12:00 AM! I was super excited! They didn't say what it was, so it was even more of a surprise. Awsome! It was 4:30 PM and the episode came on! It began with the intro, but at the end, Spongebob didn't come up and used his flute as a nose, but it was Squidward playing his clarinet in a creepy and unsettling way, and he was covered in BLOOD! When the screen came up saying "Created by Stephen Hillenburg," the seagulls weren't making noise, instead, the sound of Squidward laughing could be heard, but it was distorted. I checked the info and it said it was from December 2008. But anyway, the title card said "Squidward's Murder Spree" in red text on a black background. There was no sound. It was dead silent. But before it faded out, Squidward silently chuckling evily played in the background. The episode began with Squidward playing his clarinet in his room. He was doing so good, until Spongebob and Patrick's laughter played in the background, but it was super loud! Squidward got angry and went to his window and opened it. He screamed "SPONGEBOB! PATRICK! SHUT THE HECK UP! OR ELSE!" Spongebob and Patrick stopped laughing and nodded in a bit of fear. Squidward went back to playing his clarinet. But 30 seconds later, Spongebob and Patrick began laughing even louder! Squidward became furious! He threw his clarinet on the ground and stormed out of his room. It cuts to a dark and spooky room. Squidward stomps into it and grabs a baseball bat. He comes outside and walks up to Spongebob. Squidward whispers in his ear demonically, "I warned you." He hit him in the head with a baseball bat and Spongebob fell unconscious. Patrick tried to flee in terror, but Squidward throws the baseball bat at the back of Patrick's head. He falls unconscious too. It fades to the same dark room, but Spongebob and Patrick are tied up on a wall, but they're barely visible. Squidward turns on a light and now Spongebob and Patrick are more visible. They wake up and tried to move their limbs, but unfortunately, they couldn't. They begin to panic and question their surroundings. Squidward talks to them. "Calm down you two," he says. "your here for your punishment. When I say to be quiet. I mean it. I've had to deal with your bull for over 11 years. And now I'm ready to snap. Finally, PREPARE TO PERISH!!!!" He grabbed a chainsaw and dug it into Spongebob. Spongebob began screaming uncontrollably. Patrick began to sob hysterically. When Squidward was finally done murdering Spongebob, he taped Patrick's mouth shut. He took the chainsaw and decapitated him. He began laughing maniacally. He ran out of the room, and outside. Soon enough, a montage of Squidward killing characters like Gary, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Sandy, Pearl, Fred, and so many others. A time card came up saying "375 citizens later." It was not Frenchy saying it, instead, it was Squidward. Frenchy was silently weeping in the background. After the time card ended, it showed Bikini Bottom completely filled with dead bodies, inside of houses, stores, restaurants, and other buildings and outside. It cuts to Squidward, who was covered in blood, hijacking a army plane, flying over Bikini Bottom, and dropping a nuclear bomb over it! Bikini Bottom exploded and turned into a nuclear wasteland. Most of it is on fire. Squidward lands the plane in the middle of nowhere, and hops out. He walks to the viewer and says "This isn't over." The screen cuts to a picture of a big-fin squid from 2007, you could hear the sounds of all the Bikini Bottomites except for Squidward screaming and Squidward laughing demonically and maniacally. The screen fades to black. What did I do? I turned off the TV and said "WTH? That was messed up!" I went outside to take a break. THE END! Category:BCP Category:Lost Episodes Category:Teh day of all teh blod Category:Pastas